Cameron sans Jonathan, c'est comme le soleil sans la lune
by Amazingxlife
Summary: Jonathan a abandonné son frère dans la prison pour rejoindre la femme mystère. Jonathan a-t-il vraiment trahi son frère ou est-ce qu'il le protège ? Spoil saison 1. Imagination de la saison 2.
1. Une prise de conscience douloureuse

Cameron reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Son regard se portait sur le plafond qui lui était familier, puis il se posait sur les murs, et enfin s'arrêtait sur sa tenue. Il comprenait maintenant les paroles de son jumeau. Il ne voulait pas partir en cavale avec lui. Il voulait être un homme libre sans personne pour le déranger. Au lieu de se sentir trahi, Cameron se disait que cette punition était amplement méritée. Son frère devait certainement le haïr pour tout leur passé, surtout sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le faire sortir de cet endroit comme il le lui avait promis. Cependant, ce n'était pas moins douloureux de se dire que son propre frère ne voulait pas de lui dans cette cavale. Alors il resterait là. Il se ferait passer pour Jonathan aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Jusqu'à la mort, s'il le faut. Jamais il ne trahirait son frère. Le jeune illusionniste se relevait et frappait à la porte pour que le garde l'envoie à sa chambre, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, la personne qu'il était venue voir avait pris la fuite avec son identité, et il ne ferait rien pour laisser penser le contraire.

Il avait mal au coeur, bien sûr qu'il avait mal. Son frère le détestait tellement qu'il avait décidé de faire cavalier seul. Cameron comprenait, il était indigne de lui, et il méritait de pourrir en prison. C'est lui qui aurait dû être ici depuis le début, c'était lui que la femme mystère avait voulu visé, et les choses se seraient probablement passé différemment si il avait été là dès le début.. Cameron s'était allongé sur le lit. Il observait les murs, le mot "rat" était présent partout. Son frère avait raison. Il avait des ennemis dans la prison à cause de Faust. Johnny lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, cependant, il pouvait constater que ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Et lui, encore une fois n'avait rien vu, il avait naïvement cru Jonathan, comme il le faisait toujours, mais n'était-ce pas une forme d'égoïsme finalement ? Est-ce que cela ne l'avait pas arrangé de croire son frère au lieu de creuser ? Tout était de sa faute.

Il n'avait plus personne maintenant, son frère était parti. Il était la seule personne qui comptait énormément pour lui. Il avait trahi sa confiance, donc il n'avait plus personne. Il préférait ainsi rester ici. De toute façon que pourrait-il faire d'autre ? Appeler Kay pour lui dire qu'il était en prison à la place de son frère ? Est-ce qu'on le croirait ? Est-ce qu'il avait envie de faire cela ? Non, non et re non. Il restait dans sa cellule, il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler aux autres. Le temps passait très lentement, ses idées noires l'envahissaient, de vieilles blessures revenaient également. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à la femme qui l'avait trahi, il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à la seule personne autre que la dream team à qui il avait confiance. Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il n'avait plus envi de voir Kay pour le moment, elle lui avait promis beaucoup de choses, et aucune de ces promesses n'ont été tenu.

Le jeune Black n'avait pas eu une vie rêvée malgré ce que les autres semblaient croire. Jonathan était continuellement là pour le soutenir. Cela avait toujours été Jonathan et Cameron. Cameron devait toujours être au top continuellement, son père lui en demandait toujours plus, même si parfois il était blessé, aucune chance qu'il aille à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner si il y avait un show à terminer. Le garçon a eu tous les os du corps cassé au moins deux fois. Jonathan a toujours essayé de protéger son frère. Il s'était disputé à de nombreuses reprises avec son père à cause de cela, mais Cameron jouait toujours les médiateurs. Et tout ce qu'avait fait Cameron s'était laissé Jonathan dans l'ombre. Quel genre de frère était-il ?

L'adolescence fut guère mieux. La pression que Sebastien mettait sur ses enfants était insupportable, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Le plus fragile étant Cameron, il a commencé à se mutiler pour oublier la pression et la douleur. Personne n'a jamais rien vu, pas même son double. C'était une sorte de délivrance. Avec le temps ses crises se sont calmées. Mais y avait fort à parier que cela ne durerait pas. Pas sans Johnny.

* * *

 **Voici la fin du chapitre un, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Est-ce que ce chapitre correspond à ce que vous auriez pu imaginer pour la saison deux ? Est-ce que le personnage de Cameron est respecté selon vous ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je serais ravie de le savoir, savoir ce qui a à amélioré, ce qui est correct pour vous ou non.**


	2. La vie Continue

Cameron s'était levé le matin lorsque sa grille s'était ouverte pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il devait continuer de manger même si l'envie n'y était pas. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en lui. Il y avait la colère, la colère d'avoir échoué, la haine d'avoir fait confiance au FBI, la tristesse d'avoir perdu son frère, la détresse, car sans lui il n'était rien, et puis la trahison, parce que même s'il comprenait la raison pour laquelle Jonathan avait agi ainsi, il se sentait trahi. Il pensait que rien ne pouvait les séparer. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour quelqu'un y arriverait. Il ne pensait encore moins que ça serait la femme qui avait tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins, c'était ainsi, malgré la douleur, il devait reprendre le cour de sa vie sans Jonny, sans le FBI et sans la magic team. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Est-ce que quelqu'un remarquerait qu'il n'était pas Jonathan ? Peu importait. Il était juste perdu, son monde venait de s'effondrer. La chanson Stay de Richard Macklin passait en boucle dans sa tête.

 _ **Flash Back Un an auparavant.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Je trouve que cette chanson nous correspond bien. Tu es la lumière Cam et je suis l'obscurité. Mais à nous deux on forme la perfection. Je ne suis pas parfait mais j'essaye, je suis fatigué de ses mensonges, mais je le fais pour que tu restes.**_

 _ **_ Est-ce que tu me fais une déclaration d'amour ? Demande-t-il alors malgré lui toucher par les mots de son frères.**_

 _ **_ Stay.**_

 _ **_ Je ne vais nulle part sans toi Jonny. Tu es l'obscurité et moi la lumière. L'un ne vit pas sans l'autre."**_

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Une larme clandestine coulait le long de sa joue, il voudrait crier " **Stay** " avant que Jonathan le frappe, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière… Il était juste incapable de vivre sans son jumeau. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Il se levait avec difficulté de son lit tant ses membres tremblaient du trop pleins d'émotions. Il se dirigeait vers le self. Beaucoup de regards noirs se tournaient vers lui lorsqu'il marchait, il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il voulait être l'obscurité pour une fois, être invisible. Il prenait de quoi déjeuner. Une simple pomme ferait certainement l'affaire. Il s'installait à une table au hasard loin des autres. Bien sûr, s'il pensait être tranquille, c'était loin d'être le cas, un groupe de cinq personnes se rassemblait autour de lui l'air de rien.

 **"** **Alors le rat, pas encore sortie de taule ? Ton frangin n'a rien fait pour toi ? On peut peut-être t'aider.**

 **_ Ouais à grands coups de pied ! Ricane l'un d'entre eux.**

 **_ Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.**

 **_ Tu comptes encore sur ta magie ? Tu es tellement pathétique.**

 **_ Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu dois payer.**

 **_ Payer quoi ? Votre stupidité ?**

 **_ Ne joue pas au plus malin Black tu n'es pas en mesure de le faire. Dit-il alors qu'il posait une lame de couteau contre la cuisse de Cameron.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

 **_ Un de tes tours de passe-passe pour sortir d'ici.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange ?**

 **_ La vie sauve, cela me semble un très bon compromis.**

 **_ Je ne fais plus de deal.**

 **_ En fait, on te laisse pas tellement le choix. Ici à 21 heures. Lui murmure-t-il avant de s'en aller avec sa bande de potes**."

Moins de vingt quatre heures qu'il était ici, et voilà qu'il arrivait déjà à s'attirer des ennuis, clairement, il n'était pas son frère. Finalement, il laissait la pomme sur le plateau avant de quitter le self, il avait plutôt intérêt de plancher sur ce que lui demandait les voyous, bien que mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Prendra-t-il le risque de les aider ?

* * *

 _ **Hello, j'espère que le chapitre deux de ma fanfiction vous plaira, je tente de respecter au mieux les personnalités des personnages, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre deux. Je précise qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient évidemment. La chanson qui m'a inspiré est vraiment Stay de Richard Macklin. Je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement aux jumeaux.**_


	3. Une illusion dans une illusion

Cameron avait étendu des papiers de partout pour faire son plan. Pour faire une illusion pour aider les gars à s'échapper. Il n'était pas certain que cela marcherait. En fait, intérieurement, il n'avait aucune envie que cela marche. Tant pis si cela lui coûtait la vie, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aider des gens qui avaient menacé son frère. Il lui restait peu de temps pour trouver le plan parfait. Habituellement, il demandait toujours conseil à Jonny, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas le faire, il devait donc se débrouiller seul.

Il passait la moitié de la journée à travailler et retravailler son plan, il fallait que tout se déroule à merveille, il fallait que l'illusion soit parfaite. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il en oubliait de manger, pour lui ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'illusion. Il réglait les derniers détails avant seize heures. Il se dirigeait ensuite vers le téléphone pour appeler Kay. Elle devait être au courant de ce qui allait se passer même s'il ne lui faisait plus confiance, même s'il était très en colère contre elle et qu'il la tenait responsable de la perte de Jonathan.

 **"Agent Daniels, du FBI en quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

 **_ Une explosion aura lieu à la prison de Rockland aujourd'hui vers vingt-une heures trente.**

 **_ Jonathan ? C'est vous ?**

 **_ Ne soyez pas en retard Agent Daniels."**

Sans lui donner aucune réponse il raccrochait, il ne lui donnerait aucune réponse, il espérait surtout qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui avait dit sinon tout serait ruiné. Il prenait un grand risque en faisant cela, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que cela échoue. Les heures passaient lentement. Il avait l'impression que le temps passait plus lentement depuis le départ de son frère. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au manque ou autre chose mais le constat était là.

Les grilles de la prison se refermaient. Il était vingt heures. Le jeune Black était peu impressionné par cela. Il savait comment sortir d'ici facilement. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trois minutes pour ouvrir la grille sans déclencher l'alarme. Il marchait dans les couloirs puis ouvrait la porte du self avec le passe qu'il avait subtilisé à un garde un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il se demandait toujours comment ces gardes étaient encore en vie, ils étaient si peu attentifs. Ils ne remarquaient jamais rien. Pourtant, Cameron avait volé un passe, une arme, un couteau et de quoi fabriquer des explosifs. Personne n'avait rien vu. Il pensait que les caméras l'auraient tout de même intercepter. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé qu'on le surprenne, il n'était pas sûr qu'il surviverait à cette soirée, mais pour une fois, il décevrait personne. Il aurait juste ce qu'il méritait, il aura fait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Le jeune Black arrivait au centre de la pièce, la bande était là. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Que le spectacle commence.

 **"Alors Black, quel est le plan ?**

 **_ On doit passer par la salle de chimie réservé au personnel, sans ça vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper.**

 **_ Parfait. Allons-y."**

Cameron tentait d'immobiliser sa main qui tremblait. Il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, il devait être maître de lui-même sinon tout cela serait un échec encore une fois. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs déserts, la chanson "Hurts like Hell" résonnait dans ses oreilles. Encore une fois, elle représentait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, il avait même l'impression qu'elle le narguait avec son " I Lost You". Seul le son des pas se faisaient entendre dans le silence. Cameron espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, que Kay serait là. Il regardait sa montre. Il ne restait que vingt minutes. Le temps jouait contre lui une nouvelle fois, il passait trop vite cette fois-ci. Il accélérait la cadence. Ils atteignaient l'endroit espéré par l'illusionniste, tout se jouerait dans les prochaines minutes.

Il ouvrait la porte avec le passe du garde avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, les odeurs des produits chimiques lui arrivaient au nez. Les prisonniers restaient derrière Cameron, ou plutôt, ils le surveillaient. Ils devraient savoir qu'il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur eux et que s'il voulait fuir, ils n'allaient pas l'arrêter, aussi armés qu'ils puissent l'être.

 **"Alors le magicien, tu vas me dire ce que tu manigances ?**

 **_ Vous le saurez quand le moment sera venu.**

 **_ Pas d'entourloupe.**

 **_ Si jamais c'était le cas, vous ne vous en rendriez même pas compte.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinus ? Qu'on est stupide ?**

 **_ Non, mais je suis un menteur professionnel. Maintenant dépêchons nous avant que les gardiens se rendent compte que les caméras ne fonctionnent plus.**

 **_ Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire cela ?"**

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Cameron avait trouvé une note de Jonathan dans un de ses vieux bouquins. Il était écrit le code d'accès des vidéos de surveillance, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi Jonathan l'avait écrit… Ils avaient bonnes mémoire et ne notaient jamais rien. A moins que… A moins que Jonny ait prévu cette situation depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'il lui donnait des tuyaux pour s'évader ?**_

 _ **"Les gardes ne font pas leurs rondes avant 22 heures, avant ils jouent aux cartes. Il y a une demi heure de battement avant qu'ils se rendent compte que les caméras ont été trafiqué. Le code 0506."**_

 _ **Il y avait beaucoup trop de détails pour que ce soit une note pour se souvenir. Il s'agissait d'un passage de flambeau. Leurs dates de naissance en code ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.**_

 _ **Il avait profité d'une sortie du vigile qui s'occupe des caméras pour les changer quelques minutes avant de s'introduire dans le self.**_

 _ **Fin du flash Back.**_

Il récupérait quelques produits chimiques avant de reprendre la marche dans les couloirs. Il soupirait doucement, maintenant les cartes allaient se jouer. Il abattait d'abord son roi de pique. Il avait placé des ingrédients chimiques très sensible à la chaleur à côté d'autres produits assez explosifs. Quelques minutes plus tard une terrible explosion se faisait entendre, d'ailleurs les murs se mettaient à trembler face à l'intensité de cette dernière.

 **"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu !**

 **_ C'est votre diversion pour avoir accès à la porte sans problème. Dit-il imperturbable. La dernière partie du plan c'est de contourner les codes digitaux. Termine-t-il en jetant de la poudre chimique sur les capteurs, les portes s'ouvraient d'elle-même. Il faut que vous vous serviez de moi comme otage avec un vigile, sinon vous ne pourrez pas sortir.**

 **_ On avait pas prévu de t'emmener. Dit-il en pointant l'arme sur Cameron.**

 **_ Comment comptez-vous ouvrir les dernières portes si vous ne m'emmenez pas ? Je suis un illusionniste, pas un être surnaturel.**

 **_ Très bien. Passe devant."**

L'arme était toujours pointée en direction de Cameron qui tenait ses mains en évidence pour paraître plus crédible. Il espérait quand même que le timing serait le bon. Quelques minutes plus tard le FBI franchissait les portes de la prison se trouvant face au groupe et à Cameron.

 **"Jetez vos armes ! Crie Kay.**

 **_ C'est vous qui devriez la jeter sinon... je le descends.**

 **_ J'ai dit jetez votre arme."**

Alors que le prisonnier allait protester, Cameron jouait son as de pique en lui plantant un couteau dans la jambe. Il reculait immédiatement, mais pas assez vite puisque un des autre prisonnier plantait Cameron dans la cage thoracique. Le jeune Black perdait son souffle, il avait l'impression d'être revenu quelque temps en arrière dans cette chambre forte. Il entendait des cris appeler le nom de son frère, mais déjà cela lui semblait loin. Des sirènes retentissaient, cependant, ce n'était pas ce dont il faisait attention, l'odeur du sang, et la douleur étaient beaucoup trop forts pour qu'il ne pense à autre chose. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il ne perde connaissance. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas échoué, pas cette fois.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre trois est à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit rewiew pour me donner votre avis :)


	4. Je ne fais plus confiance

Cameron reprenait connaissance lentement, la douleur était toujours présente, cependant, elle était davantage supportable. Il ouvrait les yeux, néanmoins, il les refermait immédiatement dû à l'intensité de la lumière dans la pièce. Il ignorait où il était. Puis peu à peu tout lui revenait en mémoire, et la douleur de son coeur avec. Il réouvrait les yeux, ses yeux azur parcouraient la pièce et il tombait sur la silhouette de Kay Daniels.

 **"Agent Daniels ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?**

 **_ Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. Le médecin me disait à l'instant que vous auriez une vilaine cicatrice.**

 **_ Sérieusement. Je m'en fiche assez, que faites-vous ici ?**

 **_ Je sais que le FBI n'a pas assuré et a relâché la femme mystère, mais je vous assure qu'on fera tout pour la coincer et…**

 **_ Je ne fais plus confiance. Vous aviez promis à mon frère que vous la coincerez ! Vous lui aviez promis que je serais libéré. Résultats ? Mon frère est parti, et je suis toujours en prison sans la moindre piste, je n'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer à zéro. Alors peu importe ce que vous direz, je ne vous fais plus confiance, et je ne fais plus confiance.**

 **_ Je… Je comprends que vous aillez perdu confiance en nous… Et je suis sincèrement désolée que Cameron ait décidé de partir… Je...**

 **_ Il vous faisait confiance. Il a fait confiance à une femme, vous ne savez même pas à quel point c'était dur pour lui, pire encore, il était amoureux de vous, vous l'avez juste abandonné.**

 **_ Je… J'en suis navrée. Je ne l'ai jamais abandonné…. Je… Mais vous n'êtes pas Jonathan… Dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait la chemise d'hôpital de Cameron ouverte sur son torse où le plait de sa balle était encore marquée.**

 **_ Peu importe qui je suis, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens.**

 **_ Cameron… Mais je vous croyais parti !**

 **_ Comme vous pouvez le constater ce n'est pas le cas, maintenant j'aimerais que vous me laissiez tranquille, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire au FBI.**

 **_ En fait, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.**

 **_ Je n'ai rien à dire.**

 **_ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous en prison et non pas Jonathan ?**

 **_ Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi cela pourrait vous intéresser.**

 **_ Cameron ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemie !**

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas mon amie non plus.**

 **_ Je ne pensais pas vous faire autant de mal…**

 **_ Par votre faute mon frère m'a abandonné alors juste arrêtez de faire comme si cela vous préoccupait ! Crache-t-il énerver. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.**

 **_ Je… Je vais envoyer Mike faire votre interrogatoire dans la soirée, je vous laisse tranquille.**

 **_ Merveilleux ! Lâche-t-il ironiquement."**

Kay quittait la chambre, alors que Cameron tentait juste de reprendre son calme. Le souffle venait à lui manquer. Il savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de lui arriver, une crise de panique. Sauf que la seule personne qui arrivait à le calmer n'était pas là. Il eut de plus en plus à respirer, il agrippait les draps fortement, alors que sa vue se brouillait par les larmes d'impuissance et de détresse. Il ne savait plus comment respirer, d'ailleurs, il ne savait plus le faire depuis que son frère était parti. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, plus il tentait de respirer, moins il y arrivait, et plus il paniquait. Heureusement son moniteur dû alerter les médecins puisque quelques secondes après une infirmière entrait et lui administrait une dose de calmant.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait pour la seconde fois de la journée, ce n'était pas Kay face à lui, mais Mike. Il eut du mal à remettre les morceaux dans l'ordre, du moins, il lui avait fallu plus de temps cette fois-ci certainement les médicaments qui agissaient encore sur son cerveau.

 **"Bonjour Jonathan, je suis là pour savoir ce qui s'est passé à la prison. _Voilà une bonne chose Kay n'avait rien dévoilé, fut la pensée de Cameron._**

 **_ Posez vos questions qu'on en finisse pour toujours…**

 **_ Bien, est-ce vous qui avez appelé le FBI plutôt dans la journée d'hier pour annoncer une explosion ?**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Est-ce vous qui avez produit cette explosion ?**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Parce que je devais aider des gars à s'évader, mais comme je n'en avais aucune envie, j'ai créé l'illusion d'une escapade, pour eux, c'était une diversion, pour vous, un avertissement.**

 **_ Donc… Vous essayiez de nous avertir si je comprends bien.**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Pourquoi avoir blessé votre camarade ?**

 **_ Pour que vous puissiez les arrêter peut-être ? Vous savez, faire votre travail pour une fois. Il savait qu'il était virulent dans ses propos, mais il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions depuis le départ de John.**

 **_ Je suis désolé que Deakins ait décidé de relâcher la femme mystère, mais c'est en aucun cas ma faute, ou encore celle de Kay c'est injuste de lui mettre la faute dessus. La colère brillait dans les yeux bleus de Cameron, il en oubliait de jouer son rôle.**

 **_ Parce que, mettre la faute sur le dos de mon frère alors qu'il n'a rien fait vous trouvez cela juste Monsieur Alvarez ?! Parce que moi je trouve pas cela justifié ! Alors arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois ressentir ou non. Vous avez terminé avec vos questions ? Je peux rester tranquille ?!**

 **_ Sur le dos de votre frère ? Demande Mike sans comprendre. Cameron n'est accusé de rien… Cameron ? Cameron, c'est vous ?**

 **_ Cela n'a aucune importance, sortez."**

L'agent du FBI fit ce qu'on lui demandait, alors que Cameron sentait ses membres tremblés une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, voir son frère. La douleur de le savoir loin de lui, lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait le revoir ? Pourrait-il un jour ? Est-ce que Jonathan lui pardonnera sa naïveté ? Il avait des doutes là-dessus.

Cameron sortait le livre qu'il avait gardé de son frère. Il tournait quelques pages, lorsqu'un mot tombait sur son lit.

 _ **"Je crois en toi mon frère."**_

L'écriture était celle de Jonny, son coeur ratait un battement, si hier, il avait eu un doute, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Jonathan lui avait laissé des mots. Cependant, celui-là datait certainement d'avant son évasion.

Il tournait quelques pages, puis il remarquait plusieurs mots surlignés, son coeur s'emballait une nouvelle fois. Il lui avait laissé des messages codés.

 _ **"Je viendrais te chercher si tu ne sors pas toi-même."**_

Il avait donc prévu ce plan. Il avait prévu de le laisser en prison, mais il avait également prévu qu'il sortirait, c'est pourquoi il avait laissé tant d'indices. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé sur le banc de touche ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'il prenne la fuite avec lui ? Tellement de questions et toujours aucunes réponses. Il aurait préféré que son frère soit toujours là et lui explique les choses plutôt qu'il agisse dans l'ombre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu une réaction violente avec Kay et Mike, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été énervé. En fait, Cameron était d'un tempérament calme. Sauf lorsqu'on s'en prenait à son jumeau.

 _ **Falsh Back**_

 _ **La représentation du spectacle venait de finir, tout allait bien, quelques personnes maintenant était au courant pour Jonathan, néanmoins, cela restait secret. La petite amie de Cameron de l'époque, Shannon, savait pour Jonathan. Tout se passait bien. Jonathan s'entendait à merveille avec Shannon, il voyait son frère enfin véritablement heureux, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. A la fin de la représentation, Shannon s'est approché avec un garçon qu'elle présentait comme son frère. Jonathan fut ravi de voir le frère de Shannon cela voulait dire que peut-être bientôt, ils seraient une vraie famille. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait suivre. Sans qu'il ne comprenne rien à ce qu'il se passait le frère de Shannon mettait un coup de poing à Jonathan. Cameron ne cherchait même pas à savoir ce que son frère aurait fait pour mériter cela, il rendait la droite au frère de Shannon. Personne n'avait jamais vu Cameron aussi violent. Pas même Jonathan. On avait plus l'habitude que cela soit Jonathan qui protège Cameron, jamais l'inverse ne s'était montré. Jonathan attrapait la taille de son frère et le tirait en arrière pour qu'il se calme. Il le tenait ensuite fermement contre lui.**_

 _ **"Calme toi Cam', je suis là, je vais bien. Lui murmure-t-il."**_

 _ **Shannon regardait alors Cameron comme si elle ne le connaissait pas.**_

 _ **"Pourquoi tu as frappé Charlie ?!**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi il a frappé mon frère ?!**_

 _ **_ Parce que ton connard de frère a eu des attouchements sur ma soeur dans ton dos."**_

 _ **Cameron se débattait franchement dans les bras de Jonathan pour refaire le portrait de ce connard, mais Jonny avait toujours été plus fort que lui.**_

 _ **"Ce qu'il dit est vrai Cam'. Dit Shannon de sa voix douce celle qu'elle se servait pour amadouer les gens.**_

 _ **_ Tu mens ! Hurle Cameron. Ne m'appelle pas Cam !**_

 _ **_ Tu ne sais pas, tu n'étais pas là.**_

 _ **_ J'ai confiance en mon frère et je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais ça.**_

 _ **_ Comme il tromperait jamais sa petite amie ? Tu sais que j'ai raison. Il n'est pas un ange comme tu sembles le croire."**_

 _ **Le corps de Cameron tremblait de rage. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça pas vrai ? Pas elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire des choses aussi horribles sur son jumeau ? Jonathan tenait toujours Cameron et malgré qu'il soit plus fort que son frère, il avait franchement du mal à le retenir.**_

 _ **"Dégagez d'ici.**_

 _ **_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.**_

 _ **_ Dégagez ! Crie Jonathan."**_

 _ **Shannon finissait par s'en aller sans rien demander en retour. Ainsi Cameron avait perdu tout espoir en les femmes. Sa confiance avait été trahie, mais ça avait été, Jonny avait été là. Lui qui pensait la demander en mariage…**_

 _ **"Je ne fais plus confiance."**_

 _ **Fin du Flash Back.**_

Chacun a une part de sombre en lui. Même les personnes les plus calmes peuvent devenir méconnaissable lorsque l'on s'en prend à des personnes qu'elles aiment. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut toujours garder à l'esprit, surtout lorsqu'on s'approche de Cameron Black.

* * *

Bonsoir, Bonjour ou peu importe ahah, j'espère que vous êtes toujours charmés par la suite de cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en Rewiew cela fait toujours plaisir. Merci aux personnes qui me suivent et m'encouragent c'est vraiment agréable de se sentir soutenu dans cette aventure.


	5. La partie n'est finie

Cameron était libre, il avait eu le droit de quitter l'hôpital, et comme il n'était pas Jonathan, il n'avait pas eu besoin de retourner en prison. Il était donc retourné aux archives. Ce n'était sans surprise qu'il constatait que toutes ses affaires avaient disparu. Plus de cartes d'identité, de passeport, de permis. Il soupirait doucement, il se frottait le visage puis se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Tout était à sa place, sauf les livres. Les numéros n'étaient plus dans l'ordre. **10-5 / 14-5 / 20-1-2-1-14-4-15-14-14-5 / 16-1-19.** Quel intérêt aurait son frère à déclasser ses livres ? Il attrapait une feuille, un code, voilà ce que c'était. Comment trouver la signification ? Eh bien, pour Cameron s'était facile, Jonathan et lui avaient appris tous les codes cachés pour pouvoir communiquer sans que leur père le sache forcément.

 **10 = J / 5 = E / 14 = N / 20 = T / 1 = A / 4 = D /16 = P / 19 = P.**

 _ **"Je ne t'abandonne pas".**_

Le coeur de Cameron se serrait à nouveau, son frère ne l'abandonnerait pas ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait même s'il pouvait tenter de le comprendre. Il regardait autour de lui en espérant trouver d'autres indices, mais il n'y en avait point. Cameron commençait à désespérer. Le jeune Black allait abandonner lorsqu'il eut un éclair de génie et si son frère n'avait pas fait que cacher un message avec les livres ? Si les livres avaient aussi des réponses ? Un lien entre eux.

Il les sortait un par un dans l'ordre où il avait été classé. Les couvertures avaient une suite logique. Elles représentaient toutes la même ville, le même endroit. Cameron savait où était son frère maintenant. Il savait donc par procuration où était la femme mystère, mais une question le taraudait, devait-il prévenir quelqu'un ? La magic team ? Le FBI ? Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas envie que cette folle lui file encore entre les doigts et que son frère soit en danger, mais à qui pouvait-il faire confiance ?

Pour le moment, il devait faire les choses seul, c'était le meilleur moyen pour réussir. Il devait se rendre à l'endroit que Jonathan lui avait indiqué. Il prenait son portable puis il quittait les archives. Il devait agir vite. Il était étonné par la proximité du lieu, mais en fait cela était plutôt logique, la femme mystère aimait les pièges, et quoi de mieux de faire croire qu'ils étaient loin alors qu'ils étaient toujours en ville ? Il prenait le premier taxis qu'il trouvait et lui indiquait l'adresse. Il s'agissait d'un hôtel grand luxe. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve la chambre de son frère. Il s'était précipité ici sans savoir. Il devait réfléchir rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas faire toutes les chambres.

 **"Monsieur Black ? Demande le réceptionniste. Cameron grimaçait ça y était, c'était fini de lui.**

 **_ Oui ?**

 **_ Vous m'avez demandé de vous rappeler le numéro de votre chambre à chaque fois parce que vous avez tendance à l'oublier. Il s'agit de la suite 265.**

 **_ Je vous remercie, je l'avais encore oublié."**

Il souriait poliment au réceptionniste qu'il le lui rendait. Jonathan avait tout prévu. C'était facile. Trop facile même. Il se rendait à l'ascenseur puis il revenait sur ses pas pour aller vers le réceptionniste. Il allait lui demander l'étage.

 **"Troisième étage. J'ai oublié de vous le dire."**

Il le remerciait une nouvelle fois, avant de prendre l'ascenseur définitivement. Il arrivait sans problème devant la chambre. Maintenant comment allait-il pouvoir rentrer ? Si la femme mystère était là, elle se rendrait compte que Jonathan l'avait trahi et il serait en danger. Il décidait la méthode qu'il avait apprise avec son frère. Il frappait quatre coups distinct avant de se cacher derrière un mur. Si son frère était là, il reconnaîtrait sa signature.

La porte s'ouvrait immédiatement, sans que Cameron eut le temps de comprendre, il se faisait tirer dans la chambre. Bon, il ne s'était pas assez bien "caché". Puis il reconnut l'odeur de son jumeau.

 **"Elle n'est pas là. Elle est sortie faire quelques courses."**

Dit Jonny alors qu'il serrait son frère fort contre lui. Un mélange d'émotion prenait Cameron, il était soulagé de retrouver son double, mais en même temps, il était en colère, il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, qu'il l'ait abandonné pour de bon.

 **"Tu n'es qu'un connard Jonathan Black !**

 **_ C'est mérité… Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas le choix.**

 **_ J'ai envie de te frapper.**

 **_ Je sais. Il fallait que tu crois que je t'ai trahi, pour qu'elle le croit aussi, elle a menacé de te tuer si je ne la suivais pas.**

 **_ Tais toi."**

Jonathan eut un sourire en coin, parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Il gardait Cameron contre lui pendant un instant avant de le relâcher.

 **"J'imagine que tu as foncé ici tête baissée.**

 **_ Non. Dément-il peu convaincue.**

 **_ J'aurais fais pareil.**

 **_ Je sais. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?**

 **_ Il me reste que cinq minutes pour te parler. Alors ne me coupe pas.**

 **_ Je t'écoute.**

 **_ La chambre forte de Alistair se trouve dans une des banque qu'elle a déjà braqué. On commence jeudi, elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle est la première banque qu'on cherche. C'est ce qu'elle a été voir. Vois-tu le seul indice qu'on ait pour le moment c'est les triangles. On a essayé toutes les pistes. Et on a trouvé les symboles. Il nous fallait le livre avec le cercle à code. Elle va certainement vouloir aller à la prison pour récupérer ce livre.**

 **_ Le livre tu dis ? Je l'ai ramené à ta cellule…**

 **_ Il faut que tu t'en ailles elle doit être dans l'hôtel maintenant."**

Le bruit d'une carte qu'on passe dans un lecteur se faisait entendre, une lueur de panique passait dans les yeux des jumeaux. Cameron ne perdait pas de temps et se dirigeait vers le balcon. Jonathan devait faire en sorte que la femme mystère ne se rende compte de rien. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle trouve son frère.

 **"Avec qui tu parlais ? Demande la jeune femme sur ses gardes.**

 **_ Mon frère. Dit-il ironiquement.**

 **_ Hilarant.**

 **_ Quel est le plan de cette après-midi ?**

 **_ Aller à la prison de Rockland récupérer ce fichu livre, en même temps, je veux m'assurer que ton frère est toujours à la prison, et qu'il n'ait pas réussi à s'échapper.**

 **_ Cameron ? Comment aurait-il pu ? N'oublie pas, c'est moi le frère le plus sombre et le plus intelligent, pas lui.**

 **_ Je pense que certains détenus l'ont aidé.**

 **_ Je ne pense pas… On ne peut pas dire que je me sois fait des amis dans la prison.**

 **_ On va s'assurer de cela.**

 **_ Comme tu veux. Comment on entre ?**

 **_ Par une illusion bien sûr.**

 **_ C'est vrai. Tu as une idée de l'illusion ?**

 **_ Tu vas me servir d'appât et comme tu sembles sûr que ton frère n'a pas pris la fuite ça sera beaucoup plus simple.**

 **_ Allons-y."**

La femme Mystère et Jonathan quittaient la pièce avant que Jonathan revienne dans la pièce prétextant avoir oublié quelques choses. La femme Mystère l'attendait donc à la voiture.

 **"Cam.**

 **_ Le frère le plus intelligent ? Rien que ça ? Ironise le jeune homme, alors qu'il redescendait sur la terre ferme.**

 **_ Il fallait bien qu'elle le croit. Mais s'il te plaît, reste en vie. Jonathan prenait son frère dans ses bras avant de reculer.**

 **_ Faut que je retourne à la prison.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Non ! Tu n'es pas sorti pour y retourner, ils vont te tuer si ils te voient !**

 **_ La femme mystère te fera du mal si elle pense que je me suis évadé. Il faut que j'y retourne.**

 **_ S'il te plaît, n'agis pas seul.**

 **_ Tu es mal placé pour me demander une telle chose. On est des Black, je survivrais, tâche d'en faire autant. Vas-y avant qu'elle se doute de quelque chose !"**

Jonathan quittait son frère à contre coeur, il fermait la porte derrière lui. Il espérait que Cameron ne ferait rien de stupide.

Cameron en voulait à son frère de lui avoir fait autant de mal, mais il comprenait ses intentions maintenant, il aurait fait la même chose si elle avait menacé de le tuer. Il devait essayer de trouver la preuve. La preuve que son frère est innocent, il fouillait toute la pièce dans l'espère de trouver quelques choses. Il savait qu'elle ne mettrait pas les preuves juste sous son nez. Ca serait trop simple… Ou bien… En fait si, on dit toujours qu'une illusion marche encore mieux si le truc est juste sous les yeux du spectateur, il devrait commencer par chercher quelque chose qui ne lui semblait pas à sa place, et le tour serait joué.

Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher à cet instant, il fallait qu'il retourne à la prison. Il quittait discrètement la chambre. Il devait quitter l'hôtel encore plus discrètement parce que son frère venait de partir quelques minutes avant lui. Il réfléchissait rapidement. Il faisait semblant de rentrer dans quelqu'un et de s'excuser pour lui prendre ses lunettes de soleil et son écharpe. Il se rendait dans les toilettes pour les mettre en place. Il quittait ensuite l'hôtel sans se faire remarquer. Il sifflait un taxis qui s'arrêtait devant lui. Il montait dans la voiture et donnait l'adresse.

 **"Excusez-moi, monsieur, pourriez-vous me prêter votre portable, le mien n'a plus de batterie et voyez vous mon frère est facilement inquiet lorsque je ne l'avertis pas que je me déplace. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'il finisse à l'hôpital psychiatrique en plus, il a des problèmes avec la police, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait plus de problème à cause de moi et...**

 **_ Tenez ! Coupe l'homme agacé par les bavardages de Cameron."**

Cameron eut un sourire en coin, il savait être agaçant pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il composait son propre numéro, il savait que c'était fort dangereux d'appeler son frère maintenant.

 **"Allô ?**

 **_ Cameron Black ? C'est vraiment vous ? Sur joue Cameron.**

 **_ Le magnifique, que puis-je pour vous ?**

 **_ J'aurais aimé gagner des places pour votre nouveau spectacle…. mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire les jeux.**

 **_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

 **_ Merci vous êtes un amour, au revoir."**

Message passé.

 _Du côté de Jonathan._

Cameron voulait qu'il gagne du temps, cela n'allait pas être très simple avec cette femme qui l'épie sans arrêt.

 **"Qui c'était ? Demande la femme mystère agressivement.**

 **_ Une fan qui voulait des places pour le prochain spectacle de Cameron."**

La jeune femme semblait s'en contenter et regardait la route, alors que Jonathan se permettait de souffler. Cameron était astucieux mais dangereux.

 **"Je pense qu'on devrait passer par le centre-ville. Dit finalement Jonathan.**

 **_ Le centre ville ? A cette heure-ci c'est bondé.**

 **_ Et le meilleur moyen de se fondre dans la masse.**

 **_ Tu as raison.**

 **_ Tu doutes toujours de moi après ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?**

 **_ Excuse moi. Passez par le centre-ville s'il vous plaît."**

Jonathan souriait dans sa main avant d'envoyer un message à son frère.

" _Ok pour le prochain act._ "

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Attention chère femme mystère, tu pourrais te faire avoir à ton propre jeu. Rien n'est plus fort que l'amour fraternel, encore moins quand il s'agit de jumeaux. Bonne chance.

* * *

Hey ! Voici le chapitre cinq, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de me lire ça fait vraiment plaisir.


End file.
